


Caught By Surprise

by KairaKara101



Series: The Silent Ghost Chronicles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Prisoner of War, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: He made a mistake and now he has to face the consequences of his own actions. Sometimes, he wished death would have taken him sooner because everything hurts.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that is apart of the Silent Ghost series that I needed to get out. It is an important scene that gives a lot of the story away so read at your own spoiler risk.

He screamed as the dagger's blade slowly seared along his arm as his flesh burned. He gasped as the blade was removed from his skin. Glancing up, his blurry vision tried to focus on the person that was carving him up. With his arms chained up over his head, he had very limited mobility.

The hot sticky blood dripped slowly out of some other cuts littering his chest and back. With a shuttering breath, he coughed out blood and blankly stared at it unseeingly.

It hurts. Six, it hurts. Briefly, he wondered if he was in hell. He scoffed quietly as it turned into hisses as a blade slid into his side. The blade turned and he screamed as blood started to seep out of the wound. Is this his punishment for his actions? He felt a cold hand grip of his mouth and lifted his face up in order to gaze into his eyes.

“Are you ready to submit, Lazarus?”

Luche spat into the other's eyes with a tired smirk, “You... can... fuck... your... self....” The hand tightened their grip while he groaned out in pain. They wiped the blood and saliva off with the back of their hand.

“You believe they'd come to save you?” they questioned as they slid the blood-covered blade against his cheek lightly, leaving a trail of warm sticky blood, “that those you betrayed would care enough for you to save you?”

“I... expect... nothing...,” Luche gasped out softly, a smirk still on his face, “I've... been... nothing... but... a... pawn... in... people's... plans....” They dropped their grip on his chin.

“You don't believe they'd save you? Even though you've fought side by side with them for years?” They inquired tilting their head with curiosity. Luche chuckled darkly, shaking the chains holding him up.

“I... highly... doubt... they... care...,” Luche whispered lifting his heavy head to stare at them. His vision was all blurry and he couldn't make out who was carving him up like a chicken for dinner. The piercing pain came from the fresh wound made his body spasmed as he wheezed for air. His mind felt heavy and his arms were tired from being held up over his head.

If Luche was being honest, he wished someone actually cared enough to help him, but he knew he burned those bridges when he made it look like turned his back on them. And quite frankly, he was tired. So damn tired of trying and having nothing come out of it. Tired of fighting against something he was created to be and trying so hard to break it. Tired of watching his friends die day after day on the frontlines. He was tired of bleeding and being strong when all he wanted was home. A home he no longer had or remembered.

He gasped out as a powerful hand slapped him back into awareness. Coughing, Luche choked on the blood in his mouth while he tried to spit it out.

“Ah, finally got your attention again,” they said leaning down into his view, “worried that I lost you there, Lazarus.”

“If... you're... going... to kill... me... do it... already...,” Luche wheezed out as blood dripped down the side of his lips. They caressed his face with a gentle smile.

“And why would I do that?” they answered gripping his hair and tilting his head back, “I still have things I want to try out,” they paused briefly studying their handiwork, “I have to mention you look quite stunning bleeding like this.”

“You're... sick...,” Luche coughed out. They laid the dagger down on the table before they brought their other hand to his throat. “Urgh....” Luche gasped out as the hand tightened around his throat. He couldn't even claw at the offending hand to get the air he needed while his vision started to blacken out. The hand disappeared and Luche gasped desperately for air, coughing up blood. Luche blinked at the red blood that splattered the floor blankly.

How much blood can a person lose before they're dead anyway? Somehow, Luche knew that he knew the answer to that once, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember at the moment. The haze was so heavy on his mind that things were barely making sense to him and he hated that.

“Lazarus, shall we try something new?”

Luche lifted his head slowly and focused on the syringe with a dark liquid inside. His chains rattled as he tried to back away.

“Come now, Lazarus. It's a new drug that we've been developing and we needed a test subject,” they stated with a sardonic grin, “and look who came into our care suddenly?” They walked closer looking for a vein on his neck. Luche jerked away but their stronger hand held him in place as the cold needle entered his neck, making him gasp out while the strangely warm liquid was released into his bloodstream. They stepped away watching, studying.

Luche clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly as the drug flowed through his system. It felt like he was burning from the inside out, but the part that hurt the most would be the place where the drug entered. Luche panted as a sharp stabbing feeling throbbed around the entry wound on his neck. His eyes widened before he was screaming as the drug seared its way through his system.

They continued to watch impassively as they took notes on how effective the drug was. They clicked a button and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Luche clawed at his throat while thrashing around on the ground. They glanced up when their walkie-talkie crackled to life.

“You have intruders, I suggest you hurry up and disappear,” the voice crackled from the other end. They frowned and went over to the computers to study the security feed. There were a group of people entering the compound wearing all black outfits. Smirking, they glanced down at the writhing man. They grabbed a vial from the table.

“Lazarus, such a pity that I can't stay to see how the drug takes effect completely,” they said kneeling down next to Luche's face. Luche's glassy eyes stared up at him defiantly while gasping hoarsely for air, “one last gift before I depart from here. Though I have to admit, you surviving this long is very surprising. Two months is a long time to be under my care.” Luche flinched away as they moved the vial closer, “Ah, still so stubborn. I should stomp that out quicker next time, make you into that mindless killer I've always wanted you to be. You'd be so efficient about it.” They grabbed his mouth roughly and poured the liquid in the vial into his mouth and clamped it shut making Luche swallow the liquid.” They smiled as they ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “It would be wonderful if we were able to meet again, Luche. However, enjoy the present.” They stood up and glanced around the room before grabbing all of the data needed and disappearing through a secret door.

Luche coughed as he tried to stop the spasms racking his body. He crawled slowly towards the table, where he knew the dagger was sitting all so innocently. Six, it felt like Titan dropped the meteor on his head and Shiva went to town on his limbs. It hurt. Everything hurt. His throat was still burning and raw from all the screaming he had done and probably was still doing. Luche gripped the handles to the drawers and pulled himself up slowly. He bit back a cry as his body resisted his commands. He'd take death now. Death would be bliss compared to this pain. His blue eyes landed on the dagger and he reached out towards it as his hand shook from the spasms and exhaustion. He coughed into his shoulder as he shook with the force barely managing to grab the dagger in the process.

Sliding down the side of the table, Luche sat there catching his breath and staring at the blood-stained blade with a morbid fascination. Would it still hurt if he turned the blade on himself? Luche turned his head and spat blood onto the ground next to him. His head was killing him, the throbbing as like pins and needles and there was a pressure behind his eyes. His throat was so raw that it hurt to swallow or even breath. Luche chuckled wetly as he allowed his head to thunk against the table, staring up at the blurry ceiling, exhausted. It wouldn't kill him if he closed his eyes for a moment, would it? Luche felt his warm blood dripped down the side of his mouth and he smiled tiredly. Who was he kidding? Death probably would come to take him if he closed his eyes, but he was just so damn tired. And Death would probably drop him in hell personally for all his transgressions by his will or not.

Briefly, his mind wandered over to the Glaives. If it wasn't for them... Luche bit his lower lip. There were so many things he still wanted to say and he'd probably wouldn't get to with how much his body was bleeding and screaming at his foggy brain to do something. Astrals, what he'd do to return to that warm place by their side, if only for a brief moment. They helped to soften his hardened heart and he wished he could have told them that. Luche laughed deprecatingly as more blood dripped out. How fitting that he'd end up dying by the ones that conditioned him to be the way he was before he joined the Kingsglaive. In the end, he'll still never have anything.

Luche's hazy mind turned towards Nyx. He always thought that Nyx would have been the death of him because Nyx was so exasperatingly charming and surprising very thoughtful when he wasn't boasting that horrible nickname that they both liked and hated with varying degrees. Luche choked and bit back a sob. Why does he even care? Luche stared down at the dagger in his hand. With the amount of blood on his hands, why would the Hero care about him? He should have kept his distance and never agreed to allow their relationship to go any further than co-workers.

Luche sighed unable to feel his feet and legs. The cold that was creeping up on him was uncomfortable. Considering all of the crimes he has committed both against the crown and for the crown, wouldn't this end be fitting for him? Luche lifted up the dagger and flicked the blade towards his body and stared at it blankly. It's not like they care, otherwise, they would've found him sooner... Luche brought the blade towards his chest, taking quick breaths.

Using the bit of energy he had left, he threw the dagger across the room, huffing out in pain and anger. Someone like him didn't deserve an end like that. Luche allowed himself to flop over and the numbness to take over. His head still felt like it was exploding and his throat felt like it was sent through the cheese grater.

He tried to focus on his oldest memory and probably the only memory he could remember of his childhood. It was a warm embrace and a sweet voice but nothing else. He couldn't remember if the voice belonged to his “mother” or even if he had one. But that warmth was something he wanted so desperately to feel again. His own childhood was denied to him and he cursed those that took him from whatever life he had to be this monster that killed when ordered. As if a reminder of his situation, he coughed harshly while his vision started to fade as Death's darkness started to envelop him in its cold embrace. If he wasn't so tired already if he had tried to listen, he would have heard a voice calling his name urgently, but Luche was exhausted and everything hurt while that piercing throbbing was persistent in dulling every other sense available to him. Therefore, Death's darkness claimed any ounce of consciousness he held and he was oblivious to the voice.


	2. My World Shatters

**_“The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”_ **

\- F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

The heaven's tears falls from the sky and lands on Luche's face as he stands in the middle of the Kingsglaive courtyard. There was something wrong, but Luche couldn't understand what that something was. He sees Hades punching a wall in frustration as Libertus stands next to him shocked and his face was paler than Luche's has ever seen it. Crowe's on the other side of the courtyard throwing angry fire balls at the stone ruins that the glaives train on.

Luche is surprised to see even Tredd leaning against the wall with his brows furrowed in thought. Luche blinks as he releases a breath and walks past them into the hallways to see Axis and Sonitus both sitting on the couch with their eyes wide.

Luche licks his dry and chapped lips as he continues walking and ends up in front of the communications desk where Pelna keeps rewinding the video surveillance and studies the footage with a keen eye. There are dark bags under his eyes as if he hasn't gotten enough sleep from being on call for some time. He stops in front of the offices to hear people yelling on the other side of the opened door. Luche hesitates to make his presence known and listens instead.

“How much did you know, sir?” Nyx inquires with his barely controlled anger.

“We had enough information that the King sent him on that mission, Ulric,” Clarus replies calmly, “he knew the risks he was taking when he accepted.”

“He's dead, sir. Both him and the targets are dead,” Nyx deadpans quietly, “why didn't the King deploy the glaives for a mission like this? Why send him on his own?”

“I'm sure he told you, Ulric. The glaives don't have the skillsets required,” Clarus answers as he stands up, “and Lazarus swore his allegiance and life to the King.”

Nyx turns and watches with his shoulders slumped in defeat as Clarus leaves Kingsglaive Headquarters.

Luche blinks at the information before staring down at his hands. A choked and pained laugh escapes his lips as he stares at his translucent hands. Ah... that would make so much sense why everything felt wrong. He figures that the mission was a bit too much and there would have been a high chance he didn't make it. He was gone... for almost more than two months if he remembered correctly.


	3. Hopefully Not Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I’m still alive and kicking even though I’m in multiple fandoms again! o.o Well, would you look at that? Okay so this has been sitting in my drafts for some time and I just needed it done so here it is. Enjoy!

“It's been two weeks since Luche went on that mission,” Nyx stated as he picked up his beer can and took a sip. Pelna sat across from him next to Crowe with his own concern. Libertus sat next to Nyx eating his kabob quietly listening to the conversation.

“Maybe it's a bit harder than the last few missions that he's had,” Pelna reasoned gently. He was concerned like Nyx was, but he didn't know what he could possibly do to help at that point. Luche was already out on his mission and for quite some time already.

“Anything from the Captain?” Crowe inquired as she picked up her kabob.

“No, he doesn't know anything,” Nyx replied frustrated, crushing the empty can in his hand, “it's like this every single time. The Captain doesn't know anything about Luche's missions, because Luche gets his orders straight from the King.”

“I have to admit it's strange that Luche's the only glaive that gets those special orders,” Libertus pointed out moving his finished kabob stick up and down.

“Now that you mention it, why is he the only one that gets special orders from the King?” Crowe questioned as she munched on the meat. 

“I asked him before he left for this current one, and he told me that there aren't any glaives with the skill set needed for those missions,” Nyx hissed angrily. 

Pelna frowned as he remembered two weeks ago when the group went out to get drinks and food. He had gotten a text from Luche mentioning an argument that he had with Nyx. It was rare that Luche reached out to him for anything, but Luche really wanted to ask Pelna to take care of the glaives while he was gone. However, when Pelna inquired about the argument, Luche clammed up and told him not to worry about it.

“The hell we don't got glaives with skill!” Libertus said with his loud voice, knocking Pelna back into the conversation, “Astrals, Luche is such an asshole sometimes, no offense Nyx, but he really is.”

“What Libertus is trying to say, is how the heck did you end up in a relationship with Luche out of all the fishes in the ocean?” Crowe stated calmly taking a sip of her drink.

“Give him more credit, guys. Luche's not always an asshole,” Nyx replied shrugging, “he's like an asshole half the time.”

“Oh, give him a break,” Pelna stated as he sipped his drink, “do you guys remember when he first joined the Kingsglaive? He didn't talk to anyone and it was almost impossible to get him to join hangouts at first,” Pelna motioned with his hand, “plus, he's improved since then. Sure he can come off as an asshole, but that's probably because he has more defense mechanisms in place than the Crownsguard has security on the Citadel.”

“You ever wonder why he has so many defense mechanisms, Pelna?” Crowe inquired resting her head on her hands, “Cause I have to admit, he's improved since the beginning, but he's still really bad at not coming off as an asshole.”

“I'll admit, I have thought about it. However, if he doesn't want to tell me I'm not going to pry into it,” Pelna answered calmly.

****

It's been a month and there has been no message or sign to whether or not Luche was still alive. Nyx has tried calling Luche's cell countless times but got the annoying message of his phone not being in service. Nyx threw some punches at the punching bag replaying his last conversation with Luche in his head. 

_“Luche, why is it that you're the only one that gets those classified missions from the King?” Nyx argued as he followed after Luche. Luche turned to face him with a frown._

__

_“Because I'm the only glaive qualified for it, Nyx,” Luche answered calmly muscles tense and ready to move quickly._

____

_“The hell you're the only damn glaive qualified for these missions!”_

_____ _

_“Nyx, you don't even know what type of missions these are,” Luche replied before releasing a shaking breath, “it's not something the Kingsglaive are trained to do. Trust me on this.”_

______ _ _

_“We're the Kingdom's Elite Fighting Force, we should be capable of taking on those missions that the King assigns you,” Nyx said after Luche as he turned on his heels to walk off. Nyx grabbed Luche's arm and spun him around, “Every time you do one of these missions, you come back worse than you left!”_

_______ _ _ _

_“Careful Nyx. You're starting to sound like you care,” Luche retorted as he snatched his arm back and walked into the storage room to grab some equipment._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Astrals, Luche! I do care,” Nyx answered stopping Luche, “I care, you dumbass. You come back from these missions like you were sent through the blender.” Luche glanced away shaking his head._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“We're soldiers, Nyx,” Luche stated softly, “what do our little lives mean in the grand scheme of things? The Empire attacks Lucis with all it got and then more. These missions are vital to the survival of Lucis. If you have a problem with them, take it up with the King because there is nothing I can do from my end.”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You're giving up just like that?” Nyx inquired watching as Luche packed a bag. Nyx was startled when Luche slammed his hands down on the table._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You have no idea, Nyx. None whatsoever. There are things in play that I can't change,” Luche said calmly taking a deep breath while zipping up the bag and slung it over his shoulder._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What things?”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It's nothing, Nyx,” Luche replied as he walked towards the door._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You're lying to me,” Nyx stated as he leaned against the sofa staring at him, “you're not telling me everything.”_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What would I gain from lying to you?” Luche replied calmly, “and I got to go, my ride is waiting for me.”_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Luche!” Nyx grabbed his arm before he managed to open the door. His blue eyes connected with Nyx's and they softened slightly._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We can finish talking about this later, Nyx,” Luche said quietly with a weak smile, “I really need to get going.” Nyx watched as Luche took his arm back and disappeared from the room._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nyx sighed as he as he rested his head against the punching bag. Pelna came into the room slightly out of breath.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nyx!” Pelna yelled making him glance up from his position, “I believe I found a lead on Luche's whereabouts.” Nyx pushed back and ran over to follow Pelna to his workstation. The information was all over the place and none of it made sense to him. Pelna helped to explain to Nyx the information that he found. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Two months. It took them over a month to get any concrete evidence that Luche was even alive. It was still too long to get approval to send the glaives out to bring Luche home. As of that moment, Nyx and the team were raiding a Niflheim base looking for their missing teammate. Nyx felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the screams echoing through the base. Nyx checked the rooms as he passed screaming Luche's name as he went. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nyx!” Pelna's voice called from their comms, “I've located him. Keep going after the fourth door, turn right. He's in the room at the end of the hall.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks, Pelna!” Nyx stated as he pushed his already straining legs to go faster. The screams had started to die out and he couldn't help but expect the worse. Slamming the doors open, Nyx fought back the urge to throw up at the sight of blood everywhere. He glanced around the room looking for any sign of Luche. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He's behind the table! I think I saw a dagger getting flung from that area,” Pelna stated as he kept an eye on the cameras as Nyx carefully walked around the table. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shit, Luche!” Nyx yelled as he slid over and saw Luche's eyes barely open and his breathing was hoarse as blood dripped from the side of his mouth, “Luche! Stay awake! Luche!” Nyx held onto him as he fell unconscious, “Pelna! Please tell me you have the others coming to my location.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, they'll be there in a few seconds,” Pelna said calmly, “what's Luche's condition?”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He's unconscious, barely breathing... Pelna, he just looks bad,” Nyx replied softly as he laid Luche down and tried to see all of the injuries, “shit.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nyx!” Libertus called as he came into the room with Crowe and Hades. Hades was carrying a bag with medical supplies. The trio stood back as Hades knelt down next to Luche and started to patch up the injuries that he could.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A healing spell will be great if any of you are good at it,” Hades stated as his hands started to be covered in blood as he worked. Nyx cast a healing spell as he watched with his heart in his throat. He should have tried harder. Astrals, Nyx has never seen Luche this badly injured before. What the hell was his mission? Nyx and the others kept an eye on Hades' work as he managed to stabilize Luche's condition enough to take him back to Insomnia, “we need to be fast. I'm not sure how long I can keep him alive with the supplies we have.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Got it, Pelna, we're bringing him out,” Libertus informed as he helped Nyx move Luche onto the stretcher. Nyx stared at Luche as the transports started up and they were on their way back to Insomnia. If Luche looked pale before, he definitely looks like death warmed him over. He couldn't help grasping Luche's hand as he closed his eyes to rest for the ride back. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The ride was quiet silent really. Nyx heard everyone's breathing but Luche's. Occasionally, Nyx would feel Luche's body seize underneath his hand and it always ended with Luche coughing up blood. His eyes never opened even though he gasped for air at different intervals. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a miracle that they even made it back to Insomnia with him breathing even if barely. The doctors took him away and that left the glaives standing covered in blood. Crowe laid a hand on Nyx's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He'll be alright,” Crowe said not sure if she was trying to convince herself or him. Hades pushed the trio towards the showers and gave them a stern expression.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We're a mess and of no help to Luche if we're all about to fall over,” Hades said softly, “get cleaned up, get something to eat and drink, and if you need it, take a freakin' nap. He'll be in surgery for awhile anyway.” Hades watched as the trio went on autopilot before going to clean up as well. He was literally covered in Luche's blood at this point and it was about to make him nauseous. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ten hours later, after everyone was cleaned and the team had gotten food into their empty stomachs, the doctors came out and gave the team the update on his condition. Hades sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. It wasn't as bad as Hades was fearing. Luche was still alive breathing at the very least. Though, the doctors don't know if he'll wake anytime soon. Apparently, there was a drug that was constantly trying to sabotage any progress the doctors were making. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nyx pushed past the doctors to reach Luche's bedside and breathed heavily. He looked like a mummy wrapped up in all of those bandages. The feeling of helplessness reminded him so much of when the Nifs attacked Galahd and killed his family. He had sworn never again to feel such helplessness and here he was standing by the bedside of... what exactly was their relationship? They had progressed their relationship further but they never really put a name to it. Astrals, please let him wake up. There were still so many things Nyx wanted to ask and show Luche. The others left him alone as they made sure that Luche was still breathing. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, Luche,” Nyx said softly as he sat down in the uncomfortable metal chair, “sorry for not finding you sooner. Astrals, what was so important that you were the only one capable for these missions? The captain doesn't know what your orders are. Only that you're the only one that gets called on.” Nyx sighed when silence answered him rubbing his temple tiredly, “I'm going to see if I can get some answers so don't you dare die on me. We need to talk about all of this.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nyx stood up and gave Luche's sleeping form one final look before leaving the room to look for some answers. He needed to know what type of missions the King was sending Luche on. What type of mission gave a glaive no backup?

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Two months later, and so it happened that the King and the Shield could be surprisingly tight-lipped about Luche and his missions. Nyx was at his wits end with them. The Captain wasn't even trying to find out what type of missions it was either. Pelna came running over to him out of breath.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nyx! Luche's awake!” Pelna gasped out before Nyx took off at full speed towards the hospital room with Pelna in tow, “he hasn't spoken a word though. The doctors were finishing up their check-ups on him when I came in.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks for getting me, Pelna,” Nyx said as they made their way towards the room just as the doctors were leaving. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don't overwhelm him, Mr. Ulric, Mr. Khara,” the doctor warned before walking down the hall to check on the other injured. Nyx and Pelna walked inside to see Luche sitting up and staring blankly out the window. They've taken most of the bandages off and the few ones left were wrapping up his head and neck. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Luche?” Nyx whispered as he came over to the bedside. Luche turned to look at them blinking slowly. Nyx was never happier to see those blue eyes gazing back at him, “Astrals, you look like a hot mess.” There was a small quirk of the lips before he turned to look away from them slightly dazed, “Luche? Talk to me, what's wrong?” Luche shook his head motioning to his throat.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh hell, serious? Can the doctors fix it?” Pelna questioned as he walked to the end of the bed. Luche shook his head with a tired expression. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck, I'm sorry Luche,” Nyx said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, “I wished we found you sooner.” Luche scoffed as he picked up the notepad and pen on the table and wrote in it quickly before handing it over to Nyx.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It's fine. I'm alive though I was pretty sure I died,” the paper said with Luche's surprisingly elegant handwriting, even with the slight wobble, “you said something about talking? I think.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, you heard me talking to you?” Nyx replied with an amused smile, “yeah, we needed to talk about everything that has happened.” Luche tilted his head and motioned him to continue. Pelna gave Luche's leg a squeeze before heading out to go tell the others. Luche listened as Nyx ranted about everyone that knew keeping quiet and not answering any of his questions. Luche took the notepad back and wrote it in before handing it back to Nyx.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have secrets, Nyx. There's a lot of things I haven't told anyone about my past. Would you still stay even after you hear everything about what I was before this?”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nyx stared at the notepad before giving Luche a quick glance.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don't know, Luche. I don't know. But I'll listen to what you have to say and try to comprehend everything,” Nyx said softly, “though you know me. I can be pretty hot-headed at times.” There was a quiet breathless chuckle before Luche took the notepad back and started writing. Maybe he'll understand when he reads the story, maybe he'll storm out of the hospital room in a fit of rage, but Luche felt that maybe it was time, to be honest for the first time in his astral forsaken life.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
